A Heart No Longer Frozen
by BirdKidKirby
Summary: Now that Arendelle is back at peace, they are in need of a new trade partner. While in the kingdom of Reyendor, Elsa finds herself confronted with something she never expected to have to deal with: romance. With Anna's help and some deep breaths, Elsa must learn to open the gates around her heart, because maybe not every prince harbors malicious intent.
1. Royal Embassy

**Chapter 1**: Royal Embassy

Elsa ran her slim fingers over her bags one last time, mentally going over what was in each one and making sure she hadn't forgotten anything. Reyendor was a kingdom much warmer than Arendelle. Even now, in autumn, the weather there would feel like the heat of summer. Thus she and Anna had been forced to raid the back of their closets, finding their summer dresses and shoes to pack for the journey.

It was October now, four months since Elsa's panic attack where she had frozen her kingdom. Now the kingdom was at peace, finally getting back into farming and rebuilding buildings and ships damaged by the ice. Now that Arendelle no longer traded with Wesselton, they needed a new trade partner for many of their exports. Elsa believed Reyendor could be that mutually beneficial partner.

Someone knocked on Elsa's door. It was the customary five-knock rhythm Elsa had been forced to ignore all her life, and was elated to finally be able to answer. Elsa called her sister in. "Elsa, it's time to go!" Anna chirped, bouncing up and down. "The carriages are here!" A butler stood behind her, looking annoyed. Clearly he had come up to tell her the same thing, and Anna, passing by, had decided to do it for him.

Elsa nodded to him. "I'm ready. Are you? Where are your bags?" she asked her sister.

"A servant already brought them down," Anna said. The butler walked in to grab a couple of Elsa's bags, calling for a serving boy to come grab the others. Elsa stepped out into the hallway, heading with Anna towards the stairs. Anna was practically sprinting, and she slid down the railing of the stairs rather than walking. Elsa would normally reprimand her, but Anna was too far away and Elsa didn't want to shout.

When Elsa reached the bottom of the stairs, she found Kristoff, Sven, and Olaf waiting there to see them off. Anna ran and jumped into Kristoff's arms, kissing him goodbye. The kiss was simple and short, as all of their kisses were. One thing that Elsa felt blessed by was her little sister's innocence. If she had to spend her time chasing Anna around making sure she stayed out of boys' beds Elsa knew Anna would be the next to find herself in a kingdom of isolation.

Kristoff set Anna down and bowed to Elsa. "You look lovely, your highness. I hope you have a safe journey." He looked down at Anna. "Both of you."

"I hope so too," Elsa said honestly. Reyendor was far from Arendelle, and a trip by land would take nearly three weeks one way. By ship, however, the commute was only five days. After what had happened with their parents, the sisters were not particularly thrilled about the mode of transportation, but they knew it was necessary.

Anna moved away from her boyfriend and turned to look at the trio. "Now Sven," she said, addressing the reindeer. "As the smartest of the group, I expect you to keep these two safe while you're in the mountains and we're away." Sven sat back on his haunches and gave Anna a sharp nod.

"Hey, Sven's not the smartest!" Kristoff protested. Elsa wasn't so sure she felt the same.

"Can I be the smartest if I don't have a brain?" Olaf asked from the ground. His flurry hovered over his head, dropping magic snowflakes onto the little snowman's head.

"No, you can't," Kristoff huffed.

"I guess that rules you out too," Elsa remarked with a smirk. Sven began to laugh, honking and rolling over.

"Your highness," a voice said from behind Elsa. "The carriages are waiting." She turned to see Damien, the steward who had run the kingdom between her parents' death and her coronation.

She nodded to the balding man. "Thank you, Lord Damien. I trust the kingdom will be in good hands while I'm gone."

He bowed to her. "I believe so too. I will do everything in my power to keep Arendelle calm."

Elsa turned to the young princess. "Ready, Anna?"

"Ready!" Anna said, giving a grumbling Kristoff one more kiss before bouncing over to the door. Just before her hand reached the handle, however, she caught a glimpse of the disapproving look on her sister's face. Anna took a deep breath and dropped her hand. "Sorry," she mumbled.

Elsa sighed. "Anna, I love your optimism, just as everyone else does. But this is a very important diplomatic mission, so I need you to be more professional and dignified."

"Fine, then. I suppose I'll just have to act like you," Anna huffed. This would have been fine with Elsa, if her sister hadn't then promptly done the most ridiculous impression of Elsa ever seen. Anna stood up straight, extending her spine and puffing out her chest. Then she scowled and looked down her nose, strolling around slowly. "Oh, look at me, I'm the Snow Queen," Anna said in a haughty voice. "And I don't need happiness or fun. I'm too dignified."

Elsa was so surprised that she dropped her own dignified manner. Olaf and Sven were laughing openly, while Kristoff at least had the sense to try and hide his grin by turning away. "That's a perfect imitation!" Olaf cackled.

"It is not!" Elsa argued. "I do not act like that. _Or_ walk like that!" she snapped, as Anna continued to strut around, extending her legs and pushing out her chest.

Anna dropped the act, breaking into giggles. "Well, I had to exaggerate and stuff. Obviously no one struts like that, and your boobs are way bigger than mine; you don't have to puff out your chest as much."

"I-what?" Elsa managed, suddenly flustered. She pulled her silver shawl over her shoulders and over her chest, crossing her arms. She turned away, feeling her cheeks burning. In an attempt to soothe the blush before heading out into public, Elsa allowed her magic to freeze the tips of her fingers, which she then used to massage her crimson cheeks.

"Oh, Elsa," Anna said, starting towards the young queen. "The fact that you're so curvy is nothing to be ashamed of."

"Anna," Elsa complained, glancing over at Kristoff, who seemed to be making a special effort not to look at the…objects in question. The boy did have some sense.

"Or if you're so freaked about it, why do you make yourself such form-fitting dresses?" Anna asked, oblivious to Elsa's growing sense of panic.

"Anna, that's enough!" Elsa snapped, throwing her fists down and causing an ice burst that blossomed across the foyer. As the ice spread, Anna looked at her elder sister with hurt in her wide eyes. It was not uncommon for Elsa to have outbursts, but rarely were they directed at Anna. Taking a few deep breaths, Elsa regained her composure. She looked around at the damage, noticing the now solemn faces of the ice boys.

Lord Damien walked up to her, reaching as if to put his hand on her shoulder, then letting it drop. "Your highness, if you do not feel as if you can handle the trip…you know that I would be more than happy to go in your stead. I will tell King Matthias you were not feeling well enough to travel-"

"I am fine, Lord Damien," Elsa interrupted, "But thank you." Not allowed to argue with the queen, he bowed and backed away. Swirling her hands, Elsa pulled the ice away from the room and dispersed it into the air.

Looking over at Anna, Elsa motioned to the door. Anna opened her mouth to speak-to protest or apologize, Elsa wasn't sure-but was cut off by a wave of her sister's hand. "It's time to go." Anna ducked her head and moved to the door, which was opened by a butler. Outside, the people of Arendelle who fit into the courtyard began to scream as the royal sisters stepped out of the doors. Elsa knew the rest were waiting at the docks to see them off.

Even after the incident inside, Anna's spirits were as bright as ever. She ran across the courtyard, zipping back and forth from family to family with her pale green dress flapping around her legs. Even though Elsa was queen, it was Anna who handled most of the domestic affairs. When people came to the castle to discuss debt or assault, Elsa was there to listen. When one mother's child had scratched the other, they were sent to Anna. She knew everyone in town, knew when they formed relationships and when their lives went up and down. Elsa oversaw the professional matters. She was more than happy to have the gates open again, but many people had taken this as an invitation to come to the queen with every small issue that bumped across their lives.

When Elsa stepped out of the gates, the clamor of calls settled, and people instead began to bow reverently as she passed. Today Elsa was clad in a deep blue dress with silver swirls up and along the hem, with a sliver shawl wrapped around her torso. It fit her body, but after Anna's comment, she wished she had made it a little looser. At least she had the shawl.

After the freezing crisis that summer, the people of Arendelle had opened up to Elsa much more quickly than she had imagined. Even so, they were wary of her, and she could sense it. It didn't really bother her so much, she wasn't much one for casual human interaction, but it was strange to see the immediate difference between their reactions towards each of the sisters. Elsa smiled serenely and waved to the people as she walked by. They waved back, smiling and complimenting her. It wasn't that they disliked Elsa, it was simply that they did not feel the personal connection with her that they felt with Anna. And in all honesty, that did not bother the young queen at all.

The carriage driver bowed to Elsa as she stepped into the carriage, and he closed the door behind her. As the carriage lurched into motion, the courtyard slid away from the window and the view changed to one of the town. It was not far to the docks, but it was too far for the girls to walk and Elsa did not like riding horses. Out of the corner of her eye, Elsa caught a glimpse of Kristoff and Sven riding through the crowd, trying to beat the carriages to the ship.

Once they were at the docks, Elsa stepped out of the carriage first, then waited for Anna. Together they walked the short distance from the road to the ship, waving to people as they passed. They stood at the railing of the ship waving and saying goodbye as the crew loaded their luggage and double checked the supplies.

The ship opened its ivory sails and slowly drifted out into the fjord, heading for open waters. The day was bright and clear, with skies so blue it was almost harsh. Elsa had a bag of books she had brought to pass the time at sea, but really she was content to just sit on the deck and watch the water splash against the sides of the ship. As it gained speed, she heard the commands of the sailors around her, setting the ship up to sail uninterrupted. After they had been sailing for just under an hour, Anna came and sat next to her sister.

"What are you doing?" Anna asked, looking at Elsa.

Elsa gave a small smile. "Just sitting. It's calming to watch the water. It's like meditating." Anna nodded and stayed quiet. After a moment, she began to squirm and look around. Elsa's smile widened slightly. "You don't have to sit here with me Anna. I know you're not much one for meditating."

"No, no, I want to sit with you, really," Anna said. "Just…not in silence."

Elsa laughed. "Well, talk to me then. I doubt you want to hear about the kingdom's professional affairs."

"I don't," Anna admitted. "Do you want to hear about some big news from people in the kingdom? You've never expressed much interest in their personal lives before."

"It's not that I'm not interested," Elsa corrected her, "It's just I don't have time to run the kingdom and sort out personal mishaps. That's why it's so good that there's the both of us. I can handle survival while you handle life."

After a few more beats of silence, Elsa spoke again. "That imitation you did earlier…you don't…you don't really think I come off as that haughty, do you?"

"What? I told you I didn't!" Anna said, surprised. "I was just teasing. I mean, it used to be like that, back before I knew you had magic, but now it's just like it used to be, when we were kids."

Elsa looked at her sister's wide, honest eyes. "But do you think I come across to the people that way? I mean, they treat us so differently from one another."

This again surprised Anna. "Well, yeah, but I thought that's what you wanted. That's what everyone thinks. They're just trying to respect you."

"It is what I want, actually," Elsa said. "I don't have the energy you do, to spend time with each person. But I still want everyone to like me. I'm tired of being the Snow Queen."

Anna smiled at Elsa and took the queen's hand in hers. "Elsa, the Snow Queen is so much better than what you used to be. Sundays skating in the courtyard, open gates, freedom to travel…it's all made Arendelle so much better. I have always loved your magic, and I always will. Don't let yourself lose confidence. You're incredible."

Slight heat rose to Elsa's cheeks, but with her pale complexion, every blush looked intense. "Thank you. I know I don't have your social prowess, but I just don't want people to be scared of me anymore."

Anna smiled. "They aren't. Why are you worried? Do you want me to help you go out, make some friends?" Then Anna's eyes really lit up. "Oooh, or maybe a _special_ friend?"

Now Elsa really blushed. "What?"

Anna bounced up and down. "Oh, is that it Elsa? Do you want a boyfriend? There are some cute guys in town, and you're so stunning, you could bat your eyes and they'd fall over themselves for you."

Elsa recoiled. "Whow, whoa, honey. I'm not looking for a boyfriend."

Anna pouted. "Why not?"

"Why not?" Elsa repeated incredulously, "Because I'm perfectly fine on my own. I don't see myself as much of a romantic."

"Well, don't you want to get married someday?" Elsa shrugged and Anna stared at her in shock. "You don't know? I've been planning my wedding since I was seven! Don't tell me you haven't ever thought about it."

Elsa looked down at the water. "I did but…I never thought it would happen. I expected to be in isolation until I had no choice, remember? I imagined it as a "what if" scenario, not something that would actually be reality."

"Elsa…that's really sad," Anna said honestly. "You have to think about it now. Get ready, be happy. Your life is going to be incredible," Anna said sternly, pointing her finger at Elsa.

Elsa laughed. "Well, I already have an incredible sister to help me get through it."

Anna grinned. "Aw, now I'm blushing." The girls went back to silence for a few minutes before Anna groaned. "Five days at sea is going to kill me." It was the realization Elsa had been waiting for, and it made her smirk.

"I brought some books to read if you'd like one," she offered.

Anna made a face. "I've never been much one for reading."

"I know," Elsa said, "But it never hurts to offer."

Anna nodded and looked around. An idea struck her. "Hey, do you think one of these guys will teach me to help sail a ship?"

"Anna, why would you need to sail a ship?" Elsa asked with slight exasperation.

Anna shrugged. "I don't know. What if something happens, and suddenly I'm the only one who can get us to safety?" It was a joking comment, but it reminded the girls of what had happened to their parents, and the mood became very solemn. Then Anna said, "But I don't feel worried about anything."

"Really?" Elsa asked.

Anna nodded. "Well, yeah. If there's bad weather or anything, you can just freeze the water and stuff, right? You'll keep us safe."

Elsa looked away, surprised by her sister's confidence. "Maybe. But if you want to learn to sail, just make sure you don't get us lost. 'I'm sorry we showed up a week late, your highness, my sister got us lost at sea.'"

Anna huffed. "Please, I'll be a great captain." With that, she turned and ran off to flag down a sailor. Elsa laughed softly to herself and headed back to her cabin to get a book to read.


	2. The Castle

**Chapter 2:** The Castle

When the sisters stepped off of the ship, both of them stumbled almost immediately. Behind them, a sailor chuckled. "Don't worry, your highness," he said, helping Elsa stand, "Walk around for a moment, you weren't at sea that long. You'll have your land legs back in no time."

Elsa stepped away from him. "Thank you." To her left, Anna stood upright and took a few deep breaths. Looking at each other, the girls giggled, then composed themselves. A guard stood waiting at the other side of the dock.

He bowed as they neared him. "Welcome, Queen Elsa and Princess Anna. I hope the journey was pleasant?"

Elsa smiled, trying to walk as though her legs didn't feel like jelly. "It was. The weather is wonderful this time of year."

The guard was a kind-looking man with dark hair and a round face. "I think so too. I'm glad you're enjoying it. There are carriages waiting to take you to the castle, and the king and his sons are waiting to meet you."

Anna wobbled over next to Elsa. Behind them, several guards began grabbing their bags off of the ship. The sisters followed the man to a line of carriages on the road. Most of them were the normal black of any carriage, but the middle carriage was larger and deep crimson. Elsa was sure this was the carriage they were meant to ride in.

As they travelled, Elsa took in the difference in the style of the city and the people. Unlike the pale-skinned citizens of Arendelle, the residents of the hot, beach-lined kingdom of Reyendor were tan from hours upon hours in the strong sunlight. Most of them had dark hair and were slim and fit, the girls large-breasted and the men muscular. Anna, seemingly in the same vein of thinking as Elsa commented, "The people here are so attractive."

Elsa looked sideways at Anna, but said nothing. Anna gave her a look. "Especially the men. What do you think, Elsa?" The queen shrugged, but remained silent. Anna giggled. "Come on, Elsa. You may not be interested in settling down right now, but wouldn't be fun to…I don't know…get out?"

Elsa sighed. "I don't know Anna. I don't want to commit to someone, but don't want to commit to no one either." Anna looked at her with sympathy. Elsa continued. "I know I'm being difficult, but…that's why I don't want to get involved with romance. I'm not sure what I want right now."

Anna relaxed and smiled at Elsa. "Okay, okay. I just want you to be happy Elsa, the way I feel with Kristoff. You deserve it."

"Do I?" Elsa mumbled.

"You do," Anna said firmly. "More than anyone else. You've spent so much of your life alone and in fear, you deserve happiness and love now."

Elsa gave a disbelieving laugh and looked over at Anna. "How are you always so positive, Anna?"

"I've never had any reason to be anything else," she replied honestly.

The rest of the ride was spent in companionable silence while Elsa pondered her sister's words. Inherent optimism had never been in Elsa's nature—she only ever seemed to see what could go wrong. She had tried her hardest to keep her head up, but she never had any luck teaching herself to see the bright side of things first.

Elsa was looking the wrong way to see the castle at first. When Anna let out a surprised gasp, Elsa slid around to her side of the carriage and looked out the window from her angle. Her mouth dropped slightly. The castle of Reyendor was a magnificent structure. Rather than the wood structure of Arendelle's castle, it was built almost entirely of stone, with thick walls surrounding it and tall watch towers at its corners. In the middle several spires of stone rose from ground, lined with glass windows. The midday sun shone off the rock, making it glow. It was an impressive sight.

The carriage entered the castle over a drawbridge and into a wide stone courtyard. A row of marble steps led up to the doors of the main castle, and on these steps stood the king and two men barely older than Elsa.

Once the carriages stopped the door opened and a voice rang across the courtyard, "Queen Elsa and Princess Anna, of Arendelle." Elsa adjusted her silver crown, the new one made for her shortly after her return, and stepped out into the unseasonably warm air. She approached the king and assumed Anna was following behind, hopefully in a dignified manner. The two stopped at the base of the steps.

King Matthias and his sons were every bit as attractive as the other men in their country. The king was tall and fit, with a full head and beard of black hair shot through with streaks of gray. The princes were muscular, tan, and dark haired. They were about the same height, and one had the brown eyes of his father while the other had eyes a deep forest green.

Elsa curtsied deeply and out of the corner of her eye saw Anna do the same. In return, the king gave a small bow. He spoke first. "Queen Elsa. It is my pleasure to welcome you and your sister to Reyendor. I have been waiting to meet with you for a very long time; I'm glad I'm finally getting the chance."

Standing straight, Elsa smiled up to him. "The pleasure is all mine, your highness. It is a wonderful time to visit, with wonderful weather and a peaceful climate."

The king motioned to the princes, standing to his right. "These are my sons, the eldest Edward and his brother Alistair." Both men bowed to Elsa.

Elsa swept her hand towards Anna. "And this is my younger sister Anna."

Now King Matthias smiled invitingly. "Please, come inside. We have rooms set up where you will be staying, and the entire kingdom is open to you. I hope you enjoy your visit."

"Thank you," Elsa said. "I hope so too."

They followed the king inside. The foyer was just as large and stunning as the outside. The princes gave another bow to the king and to Elsa before turning and heading away. There was no need for them to follow the girls to their rooms. As Elsa, Anna, and Matthias walked down a hallway lined with unlit torches, they passed servants who would bow and murmur formal "your highnesses" as they passed. Elsa could fell Anna's nervous energy by her side as they walked. It pleased Elsa that Anna was trying so hard to be professional, and she made a mental note to praise her sister later.

They came to a staircase and stopped. King Matthias waved his hand toward it. "Your rooms are at the top of these stairs and down the halls. I have a ceremony to attend shortly; one of our nobles has a son who has just gotten engaged and they are having a feast to celebrate. The both of you are welcome to attend, but I also understand if you would like to take some time to rest. I know how unsettling the shift from sea to land can be."

Elsa smiled at him. "Maybe we will stop a little later this evening, but for now I think we will go and get settled. Save us a seat, it will be a good time to get introduced."

Matthias nodded his head. "I was thinking the same. I hope to see you tonight." He bowed and Elsa curtsied. The king turned to the right and headed down a different hallway as the girls ascended the steps.

"Your rooms are this way, your highness," a young serving girl said as they approached her. She led them several feet down another stone hallway. Elsa wondered how she and Anna were ever going to find their way around, because all of the hallways looked identical to her.

Near the end of the hallway were a set of large wooden doors, one on the right and one on the left. The serving girl bowed. "You two can choose which room you'd like. I hope they're to your liking. If you need anything, don't hesitate to call. Someone will answer."

"Thank you," Elsa said. "I'm sure the rooms will be lovely." With a curtsy, the girl headed the other way down the hall.

Now it was just the sisters. Elsa looked and Anna, who let out a breath and slumped her shoulders. "Goodness, being dignified is painful. How do you do it all the time?"

Elsa laughed. "It's just natural to me. Just like I don't understand how you have the energy to be friends with everyone in Arendelle."

Anna rotated her shoulders back then shrugged. "Yeah, but it's a lot easier to smile than it is to keep a straight face."

To this, Elsa smiled. "For you." Anna spun around, looking at the carved wooden door. "Which room would you like?" Elsa asked.

"I'll take the left you take the right?" Anna suggested. Elsa agreed. She turned and pushed open the heavy door, having to throw a bit of her weight against it. Across the hall, Anna did the same. "There is no way I'm going to be able to do that every time I need to get in and out of my room," Anna puffed.

Laughing, Elsa looked around the room. "Wow," she breathed to herself. The room was wide and spacious. An ornate red rug covered most of the floor, woven with gold thread and lined with gold tassles. On one side of the room was a long table, made of wood that was dark and heavy. On the other side was a bed that consisted of a mattress on a raised stone pedestal, with several large pillows and a thick purple comforter. In the corner opposite the door was a screen that Elsa could change behind. There was a large window next to the bed, and when Elsa looked out of it she could see the courtyard and the fountain in the middle of it. The sun would be setting soon, and Elsa suspected that the courtyard would soon be full of carriages bringing nobles for the feast.

Elsa walked in a circle around the room. She took her crown off and set in on the vanity, massaging her head where it had rested. She then shrugged of the travel cloak she had been wearing and hung it on the edge of the mirror. Elsa was wearing a dress she had made, pale blue, long, and completely sleeveless. It was held up by a ribbon that hooked through a ring on the neck line and circled her throat like a necklace. The cloak had covered her shoulders, making the dress decent and professional. Without it, Elsa couldn't help but feel younger, more playful, more flirty. She spent a moment wondering if Anna was right. Maybe she should invest in a boyfriend, even if she wasn't ready to get married so young. Then Elsa shook her head. She was the queen. She didn't have the freedom to date around; the public would slap the title "whore" on her faster than she could even get into bed with someone. No, she would have to be committed, and she wasn't ready for commitment. She was still getting used to running the kingdom.

A knock on the door shook Elsa out of her thoughts. She went to heave it open, finding a servant holding her bags on the other side. "We have your things, Queen Elsa," he said with a bow. Behind him another man was knocking on Anna's door.

"Elsa?" the princess called. Elsa sighed and headed over to Anna's door, pushing it open. Anna's room looked like Elsa's but flipped, and she had a purple rug with a red bedspread. On top of said bedspread was Anna, sprawled out with her purple skirt splayed around her. "Elsa, I have made a fatal mistake," she groaned.

"And what's that?" Elsa asked, stepping in so Anna's bags could be brought into the room.

Anna rolled her head so she was looking at her sister. "I've laid down on this bed and now I will never be able to get back up."

Elsa grinned and looked down at her sister. Her tiara was lying next to her, and she was holding a pillow to her chest. When Elsa leaned over her, Anna rolled onto her stomach and looked up at Elsa. Her eyes widened. "Wow, Elsa. That dress is really something!"

With an eye roll, Elsa simply replied, "I've been wearing it all day."

Anna shook her head. "Well, yeah, but without the cloak…you look so much more sexy."

Elsa blushed and shot a look over at the servants, who were leaving the room but still within earshot. "Anna, not this again."

Anna shrugged. "I'm just saying. Until you are willing to get a man who will spend his time reminding you that you're beautiful, I've decided to do it myself."

Elsa frowned. "I don't need anyone telling me I'm beautiful."

"Well, all I know is that if I looked like you and didn't already have a boyfriend, I'd spend some time…_getting to know_ the people here."

"Anna!" Elsa snapped. The ground began to freeze at her feet, snowflakes that grew and spread across the floor.

"Okay, okay," Anna said hurriedly, hoping to soothe her sister. "I was just kidding," she said, holding out her hands. Elsa took a deep breath.

"You weren't," she replied.

"Well, I can't help it. They're all so handsome. Come on you have to admit it."

Elsa shook her head. "Why are you suddenly so fixated on me finding someone? This hasn't come up before. I know the townspeople are worried about me providing an heir and such, but it's like you to worry about that kind of thing."

Anna looked down at the ground. She was sitting up now. "Well, since I started dating Kristoff, I've started thinking more about my future. My future with him and my future with you and your future…I don't know. You just get so closed off sometimes. It makes me worry one day I'll be living with Kristoff or have my own family and you'll get closed off and forget to open up again."

Elsa was silent. After several moments of staring at her sister in wordless shock, she said, "Goodness, Anna. I didn't realize you had the ability to be so depressing."

Anna smiled just a little. "Neither did I. I'm not used to worrying. Maybe…maybe that's why I'm overreacting. I'm sorry."

Elsa sat down next to her. "It's alright. But just look to the future with excitement, not trepidation. When you imagine your future with Kristoff or whoever it may be, just think about the wonders that time will hold, not what might happen to me."

Anna put her head on Elsa's shoulder. "I'm not very good at worrying," Anna said. "It really stinks."

Elsa wrapped her arm around Anna and rubbed her shoulder. "I agree. You should stick to being optimistic. That's what the world needs from you, for you to be a ray of light, always."

"Okay," Anna said, squeezing Elsa's midriff. "Also, I don't suppose you were, uh, planning on going that dinner party King Matthias mentioned?" Anna asked hopefully.

Elsa froze. "Well…."

Anna looked at her with pleading eyes. "Oh please, Elsa! We've been sitting quiet and alone on that boat for days! I want to talk to people, to dance, to have some fun." Elsa spent a moment chewing on the thought. Anna continued with her appeal. "Please, I wouldn't ask if I didn't have to, but though you could attend without me, you know I couldn't be there without you. It would be weird."

Elsa smiled. "You know more about this than I thought. I suppose it's true that the princess could not go without the queen. Fine, we'll head down in just a minute."

Anna jumped up and down excitedly and thanked Elsa. Elsa headed back to her room to straighten herself and to get her crown. She looked out the window and saw what she had expected: a line of carriages coming into the courtyard, dropping off their passengers, circling the fountain and leaving. Then Elsa turned back to the mirror and looked herself over. As she reached for the deep blue cloak she had worn earlier, Anna's voice said, "Don't," from behind her.

Elsa turned to look at the princess, who was standing in the doorway. Her gold circlet went perfectly with her auburn hair and purple dress. Elsa dropped her hand. Anna smiled. "I know you're the queen, Elsa, but you're also only twenty. Don't be afraid to act like it."

Elsa looked at herself, at her exposed pale shoulders and slim but curvy frame. "I suppose it's modest enough," she conceded. She settled her silver snowflake crown on her head and walked over to Anna.

With a glance around the room, Anna commented, "I like that the colors in your room are flipped from mine. It's cute."

Elsa smiled. "I like it here. The castle is very beautiful." The sisters stepped out into the hallway and went down the stairs, where they were forced to halt. After looking around, Elsa continued, "It is also new and confusing. I have no idea where the dining hall is."

"Yeah, I didn't think about that," Anna admitted. She went to flag down a servant while Elsa waited, watching the carriages circle in the courtyard.

* * *

**Love interest introduced next chapter! Thank you to everyone who has read, reviewed, favorited, and followed this story so far. Leave a review so I know you liked it. It's been a while since I published anything on fanfiction, it would be nice to know that I haven't lost my touch. ;)**

**Stay lovely, dear readers. I hope to see you soon.**

**~BirdKidKirby**


	3. Introductions

**Chapter 3****:** Introductions

It didn't take long for a laundry girl to come and get Anna and Elsa, leading them in the right direction.

"Don't worry, your majesty," the girl said as she trotted along in front of Elsa, ebony curls bouncing against her back. "I had a lot of trouble navigating when I first arrived as well. Believe it or not, it only takes a few days to get oriented."

"Of course, you would have spent much more time running around the castle than we're planning to," Anna commented idly while she looked around.

Elsa shot her a glare. It wasn't polite to remind servants of their status unless they tried to act above it without warrant. The girl, however, just laughed. "I suppose so. But you'll get used to heading down to the Grand Hall I'm sure. Until then, feel free to call."

"Thank you," Elsa said. She was very pleased with Reyendor so far, with its handsome people and kind servants. She hoped the king would prove to be the same.

The girl left them at a set of double doors off to the side of the main staircase. Elsa smiled at the two butlers outside the door, who bowed to her. "Welcome, your majesty. King Matthias told us to watch for you. Would you like us to announce your presence?"

"That's quite alright. We'll just go in, if that's acceptable. It is not our feast; there is no need to make a fuss," Elsa responded. The men bowed again and opened the doors.

Elsa was never much one for attention, so she felt uneasy when everyone turned to look at the sisters when the door opened, even without an official announcement. She smiled tensely as everyone fell silent, but King Matthias interrupted the silence before it had a chance to become awkward. "Ah! Queen Elsa! Princess Anna! I'm so glad you decided to join us!" He stood from his seat at the end of the table and motioned to two empty chairs on his right, next to one of the princes. "Please, sit. The main course is about to be brought out."

Anna smiled. "Oh good, I'm starving!" She half-ran, half-skipped to her seat. Elsa stifled a groan and worked to keep from rolling her eyes. Luckily, the guests just laughed, so Elsa followed the princess.

A butler appeared to pull out the chairs for them. Elsa sat closest to the head of the table, next to the prince. Anna sat to her right. Along the table, the nobles resumed their discussions with the occasional glances over at the girls. Elsa suddenly wondered if they knew about what had happened over the summer, and what they thought of her. But none of their glances seemed hostile, merely curious, and she let the worries go.

The king beamed at Elsa as he sat back down. "Queen Elsa, I am so glad you came. I had hoped we could get to know each other a little better before our business was to begin."

"I was thinking the same," Elsa replied. "And there was no sense having a separate meal brought up to our rooms. We don't want to be any trouble."

King Matthias chuckled. "It would have been no trouble at all, Queen Elsa. You are our guest, and we have more than enough to share."

"King Matthias, this is a casual setting. Please, Elsa will be fine."

He nodded. "Then I shall go by Matthias when we are not in negotiations."

A servant stepped up to Elsa with a glass and a bottle of wine. "Can I poor you a drink, your highness?" she asked. Elsa accepted and sipped from the cup as the king spoke again.

"I know I introduced my sons earlier, but I'm sure you could not tell them apart, they are so close in age," he said.

"True, I tried my best but they look about the same," Anna said, taking a bite of bread.

The king chuckled. "This is Edward, crown prince of Reyendor," Matthias said, pointing to the son on his left, across from Elsa. This was the prince with dark brown eyes. "And his bride-to-be, Tristina."

Elsa had been trying to avoid looking at Tristina since she had first noticed her. It wasn't that the woman had poor table etiquette or was unpleasant to look at—in fact it was quite the opposite. She was young, most likely only a few years older than Elsa. Unlike the majority of the dark-haired women in Reyendor, Tristina had long golden curls the color of fresh wheat and smooth pale skin. She was obviously of foreign descent. The issue came from her apparent…comfort with her body and with her peers. She was large-breasted, much more so than Elsa, and her dress was very low cut; it left almost everything exposed. Nevertheless, Elsa smiled at the couple and said hello. They responded cheerfully. Edward had one arm draped across Tristina's shoulders. "Also, please just call me Tris. Eveyone does," Tris said, wide green eyes sparkling. Elsa felt like she was staring a little too intensely as Tristina's face when she agreed, but she figured it was better than staring somewhere else.

King Matthias now pointed to the prince sitting next to Elsa. "And this is my younger son, Alistair."

Alistair turned to Elsa, looking at her with eyes the color of an evergreen tree. Elsa wondered what his mother had looked like, as his eyes did not match the others of his country. However, as his mother was not present, Elsa knew it would not be proper to ask. They smiled at each other and said a brief greeting.

"And of course, I can't forget the guests of honor," King Matthias said, "Not that it gets any more honorable than the two of you of course," he said, nodding to Elsa and Anna. "This is young Samuel and his new fiancée, Julia." Samuel was maybe twenty-five, with short hair and freckles. Julia was probably Anna's age and had a round face with a sort of babyish cuteness to it. They each gave Elsa a deep nod and smiled. Elsa had noticed them casting moon-eyed glances at each other ever since she sat down.

"Congratulations to you both," Elsa said.

"Yeah, I hope you are happy together!" Anna added. The couple thanked them.

The doors opened, causing heads to turn once again. This time it was a chef and several butlers, bringing in the food. In front of the king they set a large turkey, roasted to a beautiful shade of brown. Also set out were bowls of mashed potatoes, leafy greens and carrots, and a yellowish hash Elsa did not recognize. The aroma made her mouth water.

Servants moved around busily, serving their king first and then moving down the table. One refilled Elsa's wine before cutting her a slice of turkey. The food was every bit as delicious as it smelled, and there were a few minutes of silence as everyone ate. Elsa hadn't realized how hungry she was, and was thankful her stomach hadn't been rumbling.

After a bit, once people had begun to slow their pace, conversation started back up. "So, how long have you two been engaged?" Anna asked Edward.

Tris beamed and replied. "Four months. The wedding is planned for next July. If the treaty goes well, we'll make sure you're invited."

"Oh, that would be so awesome!" Anna said. "I've never been to a wedding!"

Edward looked at her in surprise. "Never? I see that Elsa is young, but surely by now at least one of your nobles has been wed?"

"Well, until a few months ago, we didn't really, uh…," she trailed off when she caught the look on Elsa's face.

Matthias, to Elsa's surprise, cut in. "That's right, your gates were closed. It is why we could never meet before."

"Yes," Elsa said curtly. "But it's all been resolved now." Sensing that it was not a subject matter up for discussion, the other royals moved the conversation to something else.

It was Alistair who spoke next. "How old are you, Elsa, if you do not mind my asking?"

Elsa raised one eyebrow and looked at him. "You know, it's not polite to ask a woman her age. Are you going to try and get my weight next?" she teased, but she was not really offended and she made sure her tone showed as much.

Alistair laughed. "My apologies, your majesty. But your weight is of no matter to me. I have eyes; clearly it cannot be that high."

To this, Elsa blushed and rolled her eyes. Edward laughed at Alistair. "Very suave, little brother. You may find yourself a woman yet."

"Oh, shut up," Alistair replied good-naturedly.

Elsa smiled. "Anyways, I am twenty."

Matthias regarded her with eyes that looked almost sad. "So young, to be in such a position. It is no easy job, being ruler."

Elsa sighed but shrugged lightly. "It is not so bad thus far. Granted, I have only truly been queen for about four months, but my people have been as receptive as one could hope."

"That's good," Matthias said.

"How old are you two?" Elsa asked the princes, feeling it was not polite to ask the king.

"I am twenty-four, and Edward is twenty-six," Alistair answered.

"And I'm twenty-three," Tris added.

"I'm eighteen," Anna put in before turning back to the girl on her other side. The other girl had wavy brown hair and brown eyes with a deep tan that made her teeth almost painfully white. She was chatting animatedly with Anna, and Elsa couldn't stifle the slight relief that Anna had found someone else to talk to.

"Elsa, I love your dress," Tris said, taking another bite of potatoes. "You have a very talented seamstress."

Elsa resisted the urge to tell Tris that it seemed _her_ seamstress didn't quite have the proper measurements and instead said, "Thank you. I made it myself, actually."

Tris's eyes widened. "_Really?_ "

Elsa nodded, not going into detail about the dress's materials. "Yes, but it was before my coronation. I barely have time to make anything now. Most of my clothes are made by our royal seamstress."

Tris sighed. "That's a shame. I would have loved to have had something that beautiful."

"I'm sorry," Elsa apologized, making Tris laugh.

"Don't apologize. You're running a whole kingdom. It's no surprise that you're so busy."

Elsa smiled. "A position you too will one day be in. You are to be wed to the crown prince, after all."

Edward kissed Tris's temple. "But she will have me to take care of the stressful tasks. Tris will be the social planner for the kingdom."

"And we shall have balls or barbeques every weekend!" she declared.

Alistair laughed. "And I cannot wait until that time. The best part of being second in line means all the benefits but none of the stress."

"Alistair," King Matthias said, his voice reprimanding. Elsa knew the stiff look on his face. If Edward was king, that would mean Matthias had passed on. Though it was inevitable, that did not make it pleasant.

"Sorry, father," Alistair said. "But I suppose that time is far off. The old man's still got a few fighting years left in him!"

"Quite more than a few, I should think," Matthias said, grinning.

Edward made a noise of disbelief. "Oh, please. Already your moves are slowed by age. I predict you shall be bald within the year," he said with a joking tone.

"Pah! Impudent whelp! Tomorrow we duel, and I'll show you who has slow movements!" Matthias responded grandly. Then all three laughed, while Elsa and Tris watched and smiled. Then, the doors at the end of the hall once again swung open to reveal the chef, this time bringing with him Elsa's favorite smell. Chocolate. Immediately both Elsa and Anna sat up and turned eagerly to the doors. The servants walked in with several chocolate cakes, and Elsa put all of her focus into remaining dignified.

The cake was placed in front of Elsa and was served on small golden plates. It was a dark nearly-black shade of brown with a red cherry on the top of each piece. When Elsa received her plate, she had to resist digging in without waiting. The servants left and Matthias stood, tapping his spoon on the side of his glass. Everyone fell silent and turned to look at him.

"I want to say a warm thank you to all of you for coming this evening. Weddings are my favorite type of celebration, and I am so glad that one of our most prominent families is going to have that honor." He turned to Samuel and Julia. "I cannot wait until the ceremony. I hope it will be wonderful." The couple thanked him. The king then turned back to the assembly. "Also, by a stroke of luck, we have a pair of very esteemed guests with us tonight. Ladies and gentleman, may I formally introduce Queen Elsa and Princess Anna, of Arendelle." Elsa waved calmly while Anna's hand moved almost spasdomically back and forth. Along the table, the nobles murmured hellos and bowed in their seats.

"Now, I vote we all enjoy this wonderful dessert prepared for us by our most wonderful chef," Matthias finished, sitting back down. Finally. Elsa waited a moment longer until Matthias had taken a bite before putting the fork into her mouth. It was delicious, and she stifled a pleased moan. So rarely she allowed herself to have chocolate, and every time she wished she could spend the rest of her life consuming it. A glance to her side revealed that Anna had already inhaled half of her piece.

"Goodness, Anna," Elsa chided, "Did you even bother to taste any of it?"

Anna gave a happy sound and swallowed. "I did. That's why I couldn't wait to eat anymore."

From Elsa's other side she heard chuckling. She turned to see the princes laughing. "Big chocolate fans?" Edward asked, grinning.

"It's our favorite!" Anna gushed. "But Elsa doesn't let us eat it that often."

"Well, of course not," Elsa said. "It may delicious, but it isn't healthy."

Alistair chuckled. "Ah, so that is the secret to her slim waist. A strict diet."

Elsa rolled her eyes. "It's hardly strict. I'm just aware of what I'm eating."

Alistair made a face of mock seriousness and nodded. "Of course. And, in the interest of keeping you within your goal, I'll help you finish your cake," he said, reaching his fork toward it.

Elsa slapped his hand away. "You most certainly will not!" Everyone laughed again.

They continued on that way for another hour, joking and making small talk. Then everyone began to drift off, back to their carriages. Elsa stood up from her chair, and Anna followed suit. "Well, this has been lovely, King Matthias," Elsa said with a slight bow. "But I think it is time my sister and I head off to bed. It has been a long journey."

"Of course, of course," King Matthias said, also standing. "I will see you tomorrow. A servant will bring breakfast to your room. I'll have someone show you to the throne room at around, say, one o'clock, and we can begin talk of trade."

Elsa nodded. "That sounds acceptable. I will see you then." She and Anna turned and left the dining hall, and at that moment the same girl who had led them down the stairs earlier was passing by with a wicker basket of fresh garments.

"Hello, your highnesses," she said. "I hope your dinner was good. Were you in need of any assistance?"

"Yes, please," Anna said. The girl smiled and began leading them in the right direction. "Maybe that's what I'll do while you and King Matthias are in your meeting tomorrow," Anna said. "I'll explore the castle a bit, maybe I can get my bearings."

"Alright, just don't cause any trouble," Elsa said.

Anna looked at her with faux hurt. "You always say that like you expect the worst from me. Don't forget, last time there was a major crisis it was _your_ fault."

Elsa eyed the laundry girl before responding. "Actually, it was only because you set me off. I'm not the one running off to get married to any pretty boy who bats his dreamy eyes."

Anna huffed. "Okay, so that wasn't one of my finer moments. But let's be honest, it wasn't one of yours either. And look at us now, I'm happy with Kristoff and you're not a hermit anymore. I think my screw-up was beneficial to all."

Elsa raised one eyebrow. "But see, you admit that it was a mistake."

"You two remind me a lot of the princes," the laundry girl piped up, before hurriedly saying, "Um, if you don't mind me interrupting, your majesty."

"That's alright," Elsa said. "How do we remind you of them?"

"You're always teasing each other," the girl said. "In the same way they do. It's like you use insults as compliments."

Anna laughed. "I suppose that's true. It's all in good fun though. I wouldn't say anything to really hurt Elsa."

The girl sighed. "That's sweet. I don't have any siblings, you know. An orphan, unfortunately."

"Oh, I'm so sorry," Elsa said.

"So are we," Anna added quietly.

The girl turned to look at them as they approached the staircase up to their rooms. "I'm sorry to hear that as well. But it's not so bad for me. I never knew my parents, see, so I can't really miss them. Sometimes I wish I had gotten to meet them, live with them, but I'm alright here. The king offers me the same vacations as anyone else and everything. I just usually don't take 'em, cause where am I to go? I haven't got any family to visit."

Elsa smiled at her. "Our parents died when I was seventeen. It was hard, knowing that I would have to take control of the kingdom. And I miss them every day."

The girl smiled softly. "I'm so sorry. But at least you have your sister, and I have plenty of friends here at the castle. It's never so bad. We're never alone."

"What's your name?" Elsa asked the girl.

"Lily," she responded.

"Well, Lily, thank you for your help. I hope to see you around while we stay here."

Lily grinned. "It's no problem at all. Thanks for listening to my sob-story. If you need anything else, feel free to call for me, your majesty." She curtsied then headed off down the hall to finish delivering the laundry.

Elsa pushed open the door to her room and Anna followed her. "What are you doing?" Elsa asked.

"I want to test if your bed is as comfy as mine," Anna said, throwing herself down. "Mmm, it is!"

Elsa laughed. She took off her crown and once again set it on the vanity. She tugged her bun loose, letting her braid fall over her shoulder. "I'm going to change," she told Anna.

"Okay, I'll stay over here," Anna said, taking off her tiara.

Elsa rolled her eyes and stepped behind the screen with her nightgown. "So, what did you think?"

"Oh, Elsa, I love it here! Everyone is so friendly, so lighthearted! Not that they aren't like that home, but it's always nice to have such a warm reception," Anna responded. "And I still hold that they are unfairly good looking. Especially the princes. What did you think, Elsa?"

Elsa let her dress dissolve off of her. "Anna, I thought we were over this."

"What? I'm just asking. I know you aren't blind."

"Then you know that I thought they were attractive and didn't really need to ask. Besides, Edward is engaged."

"But Alistair isn't," Anna said suggestively. "And he was totally flirting with you."

Elsa stepped out from behind the screen, now in her pajamas. "He was not. He was just being friendly." Anna gave her a look that read _really?_ "And I said no more."

"Alright, easy there," Anna said. "And I noticed you didn't say anything about your powers, so neither did I, but are you planning to keep them secret?"

Elsa searched a moment for the right words. "No, not really, I just don't want to make a big deal about it. If they ask or if something happens, I won't try to hide them, but I don't want to bring it up if it isn't necessary."

Anna shrugged. "Whatever you say, sis. You're the professional professional here." After a minute, Anna added, "Also, I may wish you'd dress a little younger, but at least you have a sense of decency."

Elsa grinned. She knew exactly what Anna was talking about. "Aw, Tris was a sweet girl. She means well. She just…" Elsa wasn't sure what else to say.

Anna rolled her eyes. "Well, yeah. But even if she is engaged, some things are private, you know? Even if they are impressive." Elsa raised an eyebrow at her sister's word choice. "Okay, you can't say you didn't find them just a little distracting," Anna said.

"I can say that," Elsa protested.

"Okay, but that doesn't make it true," Anna said. "I'm pretty sure I stared a little, and I have a boyfriend!"

"Anna," Elsa groaned.

There was silence until Anna piped up, "What if they think we're lesbians?"

"Anna!" Elsa replied, shocked. Her magic had been calm all evening, but now snowflakes shot out of her fingertips.

"Okay, okay, sorry, I was just thinking. That would be really awkward."

Elsa shook her head. "Maybe you shouldn't think then. _I_ think it's time for bed."

"Alright," Anna conceded, giving Elsa a hug before heading back to her own room. Elsa yawned and let her hair out of her braid before crawling under the comforter. Anna was right. Elsa would probably never manage her way out of bed again.


End file.
